


I Should Have Known Better

by wolviesgal



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolviesgal/pseuds/wolviesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake learns how his crewmates deal with their superstitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge for this one was Superstitions.

It was an accident. Totally and completely unintentional.

Not that it mattered.

All I did was grab a bag of chips. I was starving! I'd just spent twelve hours stacking gear on the boat and the only thing I'd eaten was a hot pocket.

And not even a good one. Norman grabbed the deluxe one and I got stuck with Hawaiian. Seriously, pineapple does not belong in a hot meal.

So I was hungry and I grabbed a bag of chips. The light bulb was out and I couldn't see anything. I definitely didn't mean to open the bag upside down.

I don't think… scratch that… I know Edgar didn't care.

It sucked to watch my dinner go overboard.

I did follow it almost immediately though.

I got my chips back, but they're really soggy and kind of gross.

Every one of those jerks stood there and laughed at me. You know what? It's damn cold in Captain's Bay this time of year.

I learned my lesson though. If the light doesn't work, find a damn flashlight before opening the stupid chips.


End file.
